When can I see you again
by Xxfrostblade41
Summary: "Alright but we should tell Naruto and Sakura, it's only fair that we tell them they are on our squad."   "Okay, should we tell Naruto now or later?"   "I guess we could all go out for ramen and them we could tell them all then."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do... not... own Naruto sadly**

Yukiko's Pov

"Nii-sama! Where are you going?" I yelled after him as he walked out of the village gate.

"Good-bye Yukiko." Was all he said as he left, and that was the last time I had seen him.

Days after he left I was sent to Konoha; the Tsuchikage had told me that since my brother had left the village I could no longer stay there. So I was sent to Konoha. _Did he just look like he was sad that I was leaving?_

It should only be a few more days until I reach Konoha. _I wonder what will happen there. _(A/N: Italic is thinking) Once I reached the gate, one of the two Jonin ninjas spoke up "What business do you have here?"

"Man, Kotetsu can't you be nicer to a thirteen year old?" ask the other one.

"Yes I could be but I choose not to." Responded the one I presumed to be Kotetsu.

"Anyway I'm Izumo, what are you doing here, miss..."

"Umm my name's Yukiko, and I was sent here by the Tsuchikage." I answered

"So you're the one the Hokage was talking about." Kotetsu muttered.

"Hey Kotetsu, I'm going to take Yukiko to see the Hokage."

"Yukiko, since you are now a part of the Leaf village, we shall place you in squad...7 with Hatake Kakashi, Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Is that alright?" The Hokage asked me.

" O-of course. Hokage-sama." I replied. The Hokage then smiled "Alright then, Izumo please call Kakashi here."

"Right away, Hokage-sama" Izumo bowed and then poofed away.

"Ummm Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Yukiko?"

"Where will I being staying?" By the time I finished asking my question Izumo poofed back with Kakashi people.

"Kakashi, this is Yukiko; she will now be a part of your team ." The Hokage said to the man with Sliver hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"Nice to meet you, Yukiko." Kakashi said with what seemed to be a smile. It was hard to tell with the mask he was wearing.

"Yukiko this is Kakashi." The Hokage paused.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi-san" I said.

"No need for the –san Yukiko, just call me Kakashi."

"And to answer your question Yukiko; you can either stay with Kakashi, in a hotel in the village, with anyone that you happen to know in the village or if you think you'll be staying in the village for a long amount of time then you can rent you an apartment."

"I-if it isn't too much trouble could I rent an apartment?"

"Of course you can, don't worry about the cost; we'll help you with that." The Hokage explained.

"Thank you very much." I said with a bow.

"Kakashi please take to the training grounds to meet her new team while we set up her apartment."

The Hokage said then motioned for Kakashi to step forward and so he did. The Hokage then whispered something to her then. We left and headed to the training grounds.

Kakashi's Pov

The Hokage motioned for me to step forward and so I did. He then whispered something to me.

"Don't worry, that she's higher rank then the rest just challenger her more. I entrust you to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone."

Yukiko's Pov

When we arrived at the training field, I saw three other kids around my age already there. "Naruto, Sakura, Saskue meet Yukiko from this day onward she will be a part of our squad." He paused. "Today we'll begin one-on-one training. Like if you were separated from the group and was faced with problem what you would do in those situations. So to start off we'll do one-on-one fights Naruto vs. Yukiko and Sasuke vs. Sakura. The two winners will fight. Begin!" Naruto dashed at me with a kunai in hand; I simply just evaded his action and used my senbon to hit him in certain areas of the neck t o paralyze him. "That was quick..." Kakashi said. Naruto just puffed is frustration, while I smiled slightly to myself, as I walked to take a seat under a tree. Sasuke was just about done; at it had started to rain lightly. I then smiled slightly to myself again; knowing that it would give me the upper hand in my next fight. The rain distracted Sakura; Sasuke used that brief second to knock Sakura over. "Okay now Sasuke you will now be fighting Yukiko."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said with a slightly saddened look. _Must be because he has fire type jutsus _"Alright then let's begin" Then we started our fight, I decided to use my ice style jutsu to freeze the rain and target Sasuke. And Sasuke being the Uchiha he was, I figured that he would use some fire jutsu to melt them. What shocked me was that he didn't, he just stood there like if he was in some sort of trance. Then they hit him and he fell over.

"YUKIKO-SAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to us.

"I...I'm sorry I thought that he would've dodged them or something... but he didn't.." I said confused and guilty that I hurt him; so I ran up to him and started to heal him. Then I heard Sasuke say something, I couldn't exactly tell what it was but it sounded like "How?"

By the time I finished healing Sasuke; Naruto and Sakura had left. So now it was just Kakashi, Sasuke and I. "Yukiko-san how did you do that? You know the ice jutsu." Sasuke asked. "What do you mean?"

"We met someone in the part-during a mission- and he could do ice jutsus too. But we were told that certain types of jutsus you can only get from kekkei genkai" Kakashi explained.

"Ummm I have always been using ice style jutsus..." I replied.

"Yukiko-san do you have any family members that can also do ice jutsus?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I had a brother but he didn't know any ice jutsus." I said with tears now forming in my eyes; talking about my brother always made me cry. But this time I didn't want to not in front of an Uchiha and my new sensei. They'd think I was weak.

"Yukiko-san were you adopted before you came to Konoha?"

The tears had now started to over flow. "I...I don't know.." I started to cry. Kakashi walked over and patted me on the back.

"It's going to be okay, even if you don't know 'cause now you have Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I." Kakashi said trying to make me feel better. I started to calm down, knowing that I couldn't spend my entire life looking for my brother.

"Thank you Kakashi." I whispered to him.

Then Izumo poofed in and said; "Yukiko we have found you an apartment. Would you like to see it now?" I nodded and walked to where he was standing. "Kakashi, Sasuke would you like to come along as well?" He asked; they both nodded in agreement and followed along.

"Here we are." Izumo said as we arrived at a fairly tall building. It looked like it only had about ten floors. "Your room is on the 9th floor. Come on." He finished and motioned for us to follow. We took the elevator up to the 9th floor when we got out Izumo made a left and walked towards the end of the hall.

"365...366...367...367...368... ahhh here we are room 369." He said while unlocking the door for us. The apartment was pretty average. A small kitchen tucked into the room by the entrance, a living room with a small couch and coffee table, a bathroom, a bed room and a small balcony by the living room. "Here's the key. There's also a laundry room down in the basement, your next door neighbour is Uzumaki Naruto." Izumo explained.

"Thank you" I said then bowed.

Izumo put his hand on my head and said "No need to act like I'm a higher rank then you, Yukiko-senpai."

The three of us just looked at him confused by what he had said, as he left.

"Yukiko-san, what did he by you being a higher rank then him?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know myself.." I said

"Yukiko-san what ninja rank are you?"

"I'm a chunin, but if had stayed in the rock village I would already be a Jonin."

Sasuke looked at me in shock. "Your already a chunin?" He practically yelled.

"Ummm yeah." I then looked at Kakashi to see what kind of expression he had; but all I saw was a small bit of understanding in his eye.

"So then Yukiko, you won't be participating in the upcoming chunin exams right?" Kakashi asked.

"I think so, I'm not that sure; and could we keep this a secret, you know about me already being a chunin?"

"Alright but we should tell Naruto and Sakura, it's only fair that we tell them they are on our squad."

"Okay, should we tell Naruto now or later?"

"I guess we could all go out for ramen and them we could tell them all then."

Kakashi said that he'd go and get Sakura, while Sasuke and I got Naruto.

Knock... Knock... Knock

"Yukiko-senpai I think you have to knock louder than that." Sasuke said suddenly.

"What's with the sudden change to my honorific, Sasuke-san." I asked while knocking again, louder this time.

"Well I just found out that you're a chunin- a higher ninja rank then me- so you are now my senpai." He said moments before Naruto opened his door.

"Hmmm? Yukiko-san? Sasuke-dobe? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked

"Ummmm N-Naruto would you like to go get some ramen with Kakashi, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san and I?" I asked quietly while looking at my feet.

"Eh? What did you say Yukiko-san I can't here you?" Naruto said causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"Naruto-teme, what Yukiko-senpai said was that would you like to get some ramen, with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and I."

"RAMEN? SAKURA-CHAN? ALRIGHT COUNT ME IN!" Naruto exclaimed.

The three of us began walking out of the apartment building. "Hey Sasuke-dobe, why'd you call Yukiko-san, -senpai before?"

"We'll explain that later. Dobe"

"Alright then teme, Hey Yukiko-san would it be okay if I called you Yuki-chan?"

"Umm why?"

"Because Yukiko-san is too long..." He complained.

"Alright then?"

"Alright! And where's Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei?"

"They said that they'd meet us at Ichiraku ramen." Naruto explained.

We were then silent for the rest of the walk. I keep stealing glances at Sasuke. _He is pretty cute. I guess it makes sense why all the girls fall all over him._


	2. Chapter 2

**During this chapter I changed everything to first person. I just found the story easier to write this way. But if you find this confusing then let me know and I'll post the original third person story.**

Naruto pulled me from my thoughts when he yelled to Sakura "SAKURA-CHAN!" as he ran up to her.

"Some on I'm hungry let's just get something to eat." Sasuke said. (A/N: I'm going to skip the meal. The five of them are now walking to the training field.) I walked up to the tree stump on the left, Sasuke sat on the one on the right and Kakashi leaned on the one in the middle; leaving Naruto and Sakura to stand opposite of us.

"Yukiko, whenever you're ready." Kakashi said

"Ummm I don't know how to explain..." I responded

"I guess I'll explain then…" Kakashi said "Naruto, Sakura there's something you have to know about Yukiko, she's a higher ninja rank then you guys. She's already a chunin; going on to Jonin soon." He explained. Naruto just stared wide eyed at me where as Sakura – she tried to say something but her mouth wouldn't let her. All the while Sasuke was smirking at their reactions.

"Wait will she be participating in the chunin exams?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at me. "Well?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to, we should ask the Hokage." I said. The five of us headed off to the Hokage building.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Come in" The voice on the other side of the door said.

"Hokage-sama we're here because-" Kakashi started

"Because you have a question about Yukiko." He finished.

"That's right, my/our question is whether Yukiko will be participating in the Chunin exams or not."

"I see well, Yukiko you can pick. You can pick to either be a part of the exams or you can be a proctor or you can watch." Everyone looked at me.

I thought about it for a while. "Can I participate in the exams?"

The Hokage smiled. "Of course you can, but to be a part of the exams you can help your team but you can't finish everything for them. And when it comes to one-on-one fights you can either be beaten or forfeit."

"Thank you and good night Hokage-sama." We all said and left. Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura all turned in different directions to go home, leaving Naruto and I together.

"Yuki-chan where do you live?"

"I live in the apartment beside you."

"Ohh really? Cool!"

When I got to my apartment, I went to unlock the door and whispered a quiet good night to Naruto then went inside. I started to unpacked my belongings. As I was unpacking I came across a picture, the picture was taken when I was 6. I was on his back we were giggling and laughing together like nothing could go wrong. Subconsciously tears had flowed into my eyes and dripped on the photo. "I miss you so much nii-sama." I whispered; and went to bed.

The next morning…

I woke up groggily, brushed my teeth, washed my face, changed my clothes etc. When I had made myself some breakfast I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I yelled at the door. When I opened it I found Sasuke standing there leaning against the wall, twirling a kunai around.

"Morning." He said.

"Ummm good morning to you too, Sasuke-san what are you doing here?"

"Kakashi sent me to get you, Naruto-dobe and Sakura. Since didn't mention that we were meeting to today." He explained.

"Alright then; you want something to eat before we go?" I asked

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Not much, you want some toast?"

"Yeah toast is fine."

After we finished eating we went to get Naruto.

"Naruto-dobe, wake up you baka!" Sasuke yelled at his door.

After a while Naruto finally opened the door. "What do you want Sasuke-teme?" he asked groggily.

"Kakashi-senpai sent me here to get you and Yukiko-senpai." He explained

"I see, why don't you guys come inside for a while. It'll only take a minute for me to get ready."

"Alright then." I said as Sasuke and I walked in to Naruto's apartment.

It looked oddly similar to mine, except for the fact that the rooms were placed in a reflected version of mine, and the wall colours. The colour of the walls in my room is a light shade of blue whereas his room was more of a beige colour.

Just as he said after a minute Naruto reappeared in his regular clothes. "Alright! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, causing me to chuckle earning me a glare from Sasuke.

"Let's go get Sakura." I said

"And off to Sakura-chan's house we goooo!" Naruto yelled, making me laugh again.

Sakura must have seen us walking to her house, because when we got there before we could even knock the door swung open to reveal a squealing Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" She asked

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to get you guys since he forgot to mention that we were meeting today." Sasuke explained for the third time.

"O-okay" Sakura said

When we got to the training area Kakashi was standing once again reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi looked up from his book and said good morning.

"Whoa! Kakashi your actually here on time!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi just brushed the comment and started the lesson.

"Today we're going to learn elemental jutsus, I have these pieces of paper that will find out what nature chakra you have." He said while handing out two piece of paper to everyone then continuing to explain. "If you have wind nature chakra then the paper will be cut in half, if you have fire nature chakra then the paper will burn, if you have water nature then the paper will get wet, if you have lighting nature then the paper will become crumpled and if you earth nature chakra then the paper will become mud and fall apart. You each are given two pieces of paper one to test your right hand and the other to test your left hand, in case you have too chakra types."

"How do they work?" Naruto asked.

"You just flow your chakra into then." Explained me, deciding to give Kakashi a break from talking.

"Exactly dobe." Sasuke commented.

"Alright then let's begin. Everyone hold one of the pieces of paper and flow some of your chakra in to it"

"Okay!" They all said.

Four things happened simultaneously Sasuke's piece of paper burned up, Naruto's cut in half mine got wet and Sakura started to freak out.

"Alright everyone report what happened to your piece of paper." Kakashi said to the group

Sasuke spoke up first. "Mine burned up.", then went Naruto. "Mine got cut in half." He said while holding out his piece of paper. "Mine got wet." I said.

"Sakura how about you?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing happed to mine." She said confused

"I see, then we shall continue, everyone do the same with the other piece of paper but in your other hand instead."

Everyone did the test again but with the other hand. This time Sasuke's piece of paper got crumpled, Naruto's once again got cut in half, and this time mine got cut in half and once again nothing happened to Sakura's.

"Okay everyone report what you got again, and also say what you got last time." Kakashi said

"I got lighting and fire." Sasuke said. "I got wind." Naruto said sadly. "I got water and wind." I said.

"I don't know what I got it didn't work." Sakura said just as sadly.

"Sakura you know that if the test didn't work for you that means that you have either yin or yang chakra right?" I asked

"What that?" Sakura asked back.

Face palm, "Yin and yang chakra types are common but also quite special. Take Shikamaru for example, he has yin and yang chakra and that enables him to use the shadow jutsus. Most medical ninjas have yin and yang and that allows them to use medical jutsus." I explained.

"So that means that I can learn medical jutsus and use them to save people's lives?" She asked obviously taking this all too well. I would die if I had yin/yang chakra, but maybe that's just me.

"Of course." Kakashi said. "Now for homework I want all of you to find someone that you know that has the same type of chakra you have. It doesn't have to be someone you know, but it'd be better if you know them. Everyone got that?"

We all nodded in agreement. "Dismissed." Kakashi said.

"Guys I'm going to go talk to either Shikamaru or some medical ninjas you see guys later." Sakura called as she left.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke are you guys going to the library or what?" I asked walking up to them.

"No, I already have someone in mind." Sasuke said boredly.

"You Naruto?"

"Nope, it's too hard to look in the library so I'm just going to ask around." Naruto said excited about the assignment. "What about you Yuki-chan?"

"I don't know, I think I'm going to ask Kakashi about that guy from before…" I said quietly to myself.

"Hmmm? What was that Yuki-chan I couldn't hear you?" Naruto asked.

"Ohh what nothing, I'll see you guys later." I said and left.

"See ya Naruto." Sasuke said and left too.

"Hey Yuki-senpai! Wait up." Sasuke called after me.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked.

"I just thought that I could help you with your assignment." Sasuke said somewhat shyly.

"You know who I had in mind?"

"Kind of I have a general idea."

"Okay you can help me with mine and I can help you with yours."

"You know?"

"Nope no clue but I get the feeling that you were going to tell me anyway."

"Alright then where do you want to go? Library? My house? You're House?"

"How about the library?"

At the library

"So Yuki you going you research about that guys we were talking about the other day?" Sasuke asked me in a hushed whisper

"Yup what was his name?"I replied back in the same voice.

"His name was Haku Yuki."

"That name sounds really familiar. Anyway who are you doing?"

"I guess my brother."

"I see Itachi Uchiha hmmm?"

"H-How do you know?"

"I met him once." I said shamefully.

"REALLY WHEN!" Sasuke yelled earning him a several "shhh!" from the rest of the Library.

"Well when my brother left, I lost sense of what was happening, so I think I followed him. And he was talking to someone that had Sharingan; I was hiding behind a wall. I saw them talking and them all of a sudden me brother got caught in one of his own traps. I accidentally made a gasp or something and it gave anyway my location. The man with the Sharingan appeared behind me." I paused wondering if I should tell him what Itachi had said to me.

"Then what?" He asked obviously impatient

"Then he knocked me out. I thought that it was a dream until I heard in the news that my brother got abducted or joined the Akatsuki. I got really interested in them because they had my brother; I ended doing some research about them and a certain Itachi Uchiha…" I trailed off

"I see" Sasuke said deep in thought

"Anyway enough with me talking, why don't you tell me about the guy you and Naruto fought before with the ice style jutsu?"

"Okay the guys name was Haku Yuki, he looked somewhat like a girl; long black hair usually wearing a kimono on top of a beige turtle neck. He travelled with Zabuza Momochi one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist. The first time we saw him he was wearing an anbu mask with the mist village symbol in it. And Zabuza had the mist head band but there was a line going through it meaning that he was a rogue ninja, and since Haku was with his I'm guessing that Haku was rogue too."

"Kirigakuren, hmm?"

"Yeah , he was also a part of the Yuki clan, the odd thing is that to have ice release you have to be a part of the Yuki clan. Yuki-senpai what's your last name?"

"My last name? I don't know, no one ever mentioned it."

Sasuke seemed disappointed that I didn't know. _That was stupid of me who doesn't know their last name._

"Hmmm. You said you had a brother, Yuki-senpai what's his name?" Sasuke asked

"My brother? I didn't tell you before? Well his name is Deidara of Iwagakure; Member of the explosion corps."

"Your brother is DEIDARA?"

"Yeah he is."

"But you have Ice type jutsu where as he has explosion type… How come?"

"I don't know."

Now looking somewhat pissed Sasuke said "Alright let's just get started with our researching."

And then we started to read through books about thing that might lead us to find out more. Fortunately for Sasuke he knew some stuff about Itachi and he was also able to find lots of books about him, but I couldn't find any books on Haku; only little bits and pieces of information here and there.

"Uhhhh"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked but not looking up from his book.

"I can't find any books about Haku only little bits and pieces of information.

"Hmmm maybe you should go ask Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah maybe I should do you know where he might be?"

"He might be at the training field still.. He usually hangs out there reading his book."

"Okay thanks Sasuke. See you later."

"Later."

By the time I got outside I realized that it was the afternoon already. I started to head to the training area. When I got there I looked around but saw no one.

"KAKASHI?"

"Hello, what do you want?" Said a voice from behind me.

"I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Okay ask away."

"

We ended up talking about Haku and Zabuza all afternoon until it got dark. Then we both heard a noise coming from somewhere in the trees. We looked around and saw Naruto crouching in the trees.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi call causing him to fall due to bad equilibrium.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" I asked as he started to walk towards us."

"Well I wanted to ask Kakashi-sensei something but you were talking to him so I decided to wait…"

"When did you get here?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago"

"I see." Kakashi said "How about we go out for dinner and then you guys can ask me as many questions as you want."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto exclaimed

We ended up going to Ichiraku for dinner. After we started to walk around at random asking and answering questions; eventually our walk had brought us back to Naruto and my apartment building.

"I guess that's it for tonight see you guys tomorrow at 8. Ohh I forgot to tell Sasuke and Sakura could you guys go get them for me before you arrive?" Kakashi asked

"Sure." I said before Naruto could disagree.

"Thank you and remember that the assignment is due the day after tomorrow. Good night" Kakashi said as he left.

"Good night Kakashi!" I called after him and turned towards the apartment building. Naruto and I walked up stairs to our rooms.

"Good night Naruto remember to wake up early you have to go pick up Sakura." I said while unlocking my door and stepping in.

"Okay I'll get Sakura and you get Sasuke. Good night Yuki-chan." And with that I closed my door and locked it.

That night I could hardly sleep all I could think about was Haku and what Sasuke had said _to have ice release you have to be a part of the Yuki clan…. Does that mean that I might be related to Haku instead of Deidara?_

I looked at the clock it said1:37 am_ I have to get to sleep soon or else I won't be any good tomorrow._

And with that I went to sleep.


End file.
